Song Jinli and Song Yinli
Song Jinli (宋 金麗, pinyin: Sòng Jīnlì, onyomi: Sō Kinrei) and Song Yinli (宋 銀麗, pinyin: Sòng Yínlì, onyomi: Sō Ginrei) are two optional party members in Saiyuki: Journey West. If the player has thoroughly explored the land before reaching Kucha, they will join Sanzo's party at the same time. Jinli is the golden haired one while Yinli is the one with pale blue hair. While the girls are fictional, their Wereforms are actual characters from Journey to the West. In the novel, their mother was a nine tailed fox and Gold Horn was the elder brother of the duo. They were Taishang Laojun's servants and they stole five of their master's treasures to gain a name for themselves, facing and defeating Xuanzang's party at one point. As a side note, the girls' weapons in the game are two of these same treasures that their novel counterparts possessed. Role in Game So Kinrei and So Ginrei are twins who were raised in Kucha. One day, as they played near Plateau Mountain, a rainstorm prevented them from returning home. Seeking shelter from the rain, they went inside the nearby cave. The girls spotted a gourd and drunk the water within it to replenish themselves. Both girls were then changed into monsters due to the gourd's mysterious waters. By the time Sanzo and company reach Kucha, the townsfolk informs them that the twins have been missing for eight days and asks for their help. As the monk goes to rescue them, the party first encounters Kinrei in her new giant form. Once she is defeated, she reverts to human form and tells them what transpired before their arrival. She guides Sanzo's party to the cavern where Ginrei fearfully lashes out at them. The local monsters, who want to steal the gourd, use the relic's powers to trap Kinrei within its waters. After rescuing the girls, Sanzo's party leads them back to their parents. Keeping their new monster origin a secret from their family, the twins gain their parents' permission to join Sanzo's party. After Sanzo's party wins the final battle, Kinrei orders Gojo to escort her and her sister back home. Personality Kinrei is gregarious and cheerful girl who loves to seek adventure. She loves to chat about her family and is proud of twin sister. She is the one who is likely to goad Ginrei into action, telling her sister to avoid being passive. It's implied that while both sisters trained in the martial arts, Kinrei is likely the more skilled of the two. She can perform quick combos at a speed that only Gojo and Goku can detect. Ginrei is the modest and soft-spoken one amongst the twins. She likes to socialize but is afraid to take chances due to her age and daintiness. While she offers reasonable objections to her sister, she agrees to follow Kinrei's bold decisions. She is also the one more prone to getting sick so Gojo volunteers to treat her for general health problems. Elegant and graceful, Ginrei excels at sewing and is interested in the clothes that she finds in India. Her favorite colors are lavender and blue. Fighting Style Kinrei is a close ranged fighter who has a slightly higher physical attack of the duo. She is the quicker one of the twins and she can also endure more hits from her foes. Ginrei is a long distance fighter who trades speed and defense for higher magical qualities. She can also randomly charm her foes with her HeartSeek ability. Kinrei's ability, Arrowstrike, is a combination attack that requires Ginrei to be with her in battle. If an enemy is one panel away from the direction Kinrei is facing, both sisters may attack when Ginrei shoots a normal arrow on her turn. Their combined power is one of the strongest physical attacks in the game. Both of their Wereforms attack with sci-fi weapons of mass destruction, such as missiles and laser beams. Gallery Syksotwins-portraits.jpg|Profile images Gold Horn (ROTK12TB).jpg|Gold Horn in Sangokushi 12 Taisenban Silver Horn (ROTK12TB).jpg|Silver Horn in Sangokushi 12 Taisenban Category:Saiyuki: Journey West Characters